


al centro di tutto

by thetruthmon (jiminsstarss)



Category: BTS Kim Namjoon - Fandom, BTS Kim Taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little bit of tears, Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kim Namjoon in a museum, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soft Kim Namjoon | RM, Soft Kim Taehyung | V
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminsstarss/pseuds/thetruthmon
Summary: Era una lacrima che aveva asciugato? Per questo aveva sentito le sue dita sulla pelle?Aveva allentato la presa sui suoi polsi, alla fine. Tae aveva lasciato che le altre lacrime scorressero, invece."Dimmi cosa vedi. Dimmi cosa provi."Quando Kim Namjoon ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo abbracci, ma finisce per piangere ancora di più.[giuro che non è troppo triste]
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 2





	al centro di tutto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benicetome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicetome/gifts).



> Hello (:  
> Primo brevissimo scritto su quel cuoricino di Kim Namjoon, dove ho cercato di riprendere il suo interesse per l'arte e le emozioni, intrecciando anche un po' di fluff che non guasta mai.  
> Spero vi piaccia!

Le gambe dondolano nel vuoto, sospinte dalla brezza. Le iridi sono fisse su ricordi lontani, cieche al rosa striato di azzurro del cielo.  
L'orizzonte non è mai sembrato così dolceamaro. Le sfumature di luce richiamano frammenti di memorie che credeva dimenticate.  
La pennellata all'angolo del quadro era dello stesso colore. Quel dipinto l'aveva fatto sentire sommerso da una marea di emozioni confuse, mentre indietreggiava e i tentacoli di pittura si imprimevano feroci nelle sue iridi.  
"Tutto bene?" era passato tanto tempo. Era rimasto immobile a fissarlo, grovigli di emozioni confuse nel petto.  
Era una lacrima che aveva asciugato? Per questo aveva sentito le sue dita sulla pelle?  
"N-non..."  
"Hyung, non parlare se non te la senti."  
Si era aggrappato alle sue braccia. Lo sentiva, si era messo in punta di piedi per appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla.  
"Lo dici sempre anche tu. Se non trovi le parole giuste non usarne di sbagliate."  
Aveva sorriso. Il groppo in gola si era allentato. Il battito del suo cuore era tornato normale. Sentiva il calore del suo corpo sulla schiena. Le sue braccia ancora lo circondavano, l'ancora che gli impediva di farsi travolgere dalla tempesta.  
"È molto bello" la sua voce era tenera. Sapeva che stava cercando di capire perché fosse così scosso. Ma non lo sapeva nemmeno lui mentre i colori si fondevano nel suo sguardo. Aveva allentato la presa sui suoi polsi, alla fine. Tae aveva lasciato che le altre lacrime scorressero, invece.  
"Dimmi cosa vedi. Dimmi cosa provi."  
Tae aveva sbuffato. L'aria calda gli aveva solleticato il collo. Per un attimo aveva perso l'equilibrio e il suo peso gli era gravato addosso, ma non si era mosso. Nemmeno di un passo.  
"Vedo il rosso del tuo cuore. Vedo il nero della tua paura nella notte e il bianco delle stelle. Vedo il colore della luna, anche. La luna che splende su di te. Che ti riconosce come una stella che illumina quel nero con le sue note e il suo conforto. Anche il blu. Tu sei blu. Sei calmo e forte e profondo. Nascondi tutto sotto a un sorriso. Come l'abisso sotto all'acqua azzurra. E sei sempre lì, sei la colonna che sorregge ogni cosa sulle sue spalle, che porta il peso del mondo. Che non fa crollare. Che non si permette di crollare. Perché altrimenti tutto andrà in frantumi. Sei quella linea lì, al centro di tutto. Ma tu lo sai, hyung. Lo sai che ora puoi crollare. Perché grazie a te ora anche noi siamo diventati forti. E tutto pesa un po' di meno, se lo si sopporta assieme."  
Namjoon sorride.  
Ora è buio.  
Ma non ai suoi occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie alla mia amika preferita che mi spinge a scrivere e a sperimentare sempre temi e stili nuovi. tvb.


End file.
